Can you feel the love tonight
by Megnove
Summary: Sulle note di Elton John per "Il Re Leone", per l'episodio "Il sonno del dinosauro". Smack!


**Can You Feel The Love Tonight**

–Zzzzz…  
–Concordo. Dormiamo, va', che sono distrutto.  
–IO non riuscirò a dormire infagottato in questa specie di sacco a pelo. E qui il terreno è anche duro!  
–Ti ho SENTITO, sai? Cosa dovrei dire IO che devo fare da ESCA al DINOSAURO! BUUUUU!  
–E quei due? Non hanno intenzione di unirsi a noi? Eh eh… guardali là… non sono carini?  
–Lasciali stare. Ah ah… magari potrebbe essere la volta buona.  
–_«Io l'ho già capito, ma loro ancora no…»_

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

Quanto silenzio. E quanta luce.  
La luce sopra di noi ha viaggiato per milioni di anni soltanto per raggiungere i nostri occhi stasera.  
Forse quelle stelle che stiamo guardando sono morte ormai, e noi non lo sappiamo… continuano a esistere solo nel loro splendore.  
Questa terra, questo cielo, esistono da così tanto tempo…  
Cosa siamo noi al confronto?  
Così piccoli… così vulnerabili…  
…così effimeri e sperduti…  
Però… siamo qui, ora. Esistiamo. Tu sei qui.  
Nel silenzio, riesco a sentire il battito del tuo cuore.  
Basta questo a non farmi sentire sperduta.  
Hai lo sguardo perso nel cielo… così assorto. Non indovino a cosa stai pensando. Eppure ti sento più vicino che mai.  
Perché esserti vicina mi rassicura tanto?  
Perché ne sono così felice?

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide–eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

Questo cosmo intorno a noi… è così grande e vasto.  
Siamo immersi nella luce di stelle lontane nello spazio e nel tempo, avvolti dai ricordi di mostri giganteschi vissuti in un passato incalcolabile, inimmaginabile.  
Può farti sentire una piccola cosa, in tutta questa grandezza. Un atomo nel tutto, un essere così minuscolo, dalla vita così breve… che importanza possono mai avere le tue gioie e i tuoi dolori per l'universo?  
Eppure SONO importanti. Tutto questo enorme universo… non è sensibile. Non prova la felicità e il dolore come noi. Non ama. È questo a renderci importanti… unici… speciali.  
Noi possiamo determinare il nostro destino. Le stelle no. Le stelle obbediscono semplicemente… a leggi più grandi di loro.  
O forse lassù ci sono altri da qualche parte che osservano questo stesso spettacolo e che si sentono stringere il cuore? Forse tutto ciò che ci circonda è vivo in qualche modo e può avvertire… può sapere quello che provo stasera?  
Se è così, allora nulla è mai inutile. Nulla viene mai dimenticato.  
Anche le stelle morte da milioni di anni continuano per sempre a diffondere la loro luce.  
E c'è qualcuno –c'è qualcuno da qualche parte– che la guarda. Qualcuno a cui arriva il messaggio.  
Noi siamo importanti. Noi siamo amati. Noi non moriremo.  
Stasera io ci credo.  
Anche solo perché tu sei qui.

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star–crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

Nel silenzio sempre più profondo, l'unico suono è quello dei nostri cuori.  
Che a volte si confondono l'uno con l'altro.  
Per quanto abbiamo sofferto, per quanto possiamo pensare di non avere più diritto alla felicità… questa notte così splendente ci smentisce.  
E anche se domani dovremo ancora combattere…  
Per stasera ci siamo solo noi.  
Puoi accettarmi con tutto il dolore che mi porto dentro? Con tutte le cose che sono dovute passare per i miei occhi e il mio cuore mentre cercavo di sopravvivere? Con tutta la mia stanchezza e la mia voglia di lottare?  
Non lascerò che tu sia solo un punto insignificante nell'universo. Non lascerò che tu ti perda, che tu scompaia. È questo che vorrei dirti. Non so cosa significhi, in realtà…  
Ma… questo che sembra dolore e gioia insieme… questa quiete che ci si espande dentro… lo senti? Lo senti anche tu, vero?  
Questo qualcosa che sta crescendo, qualunque cosa sia…  
Noi non lo perderemo.  
Lo sappiamo mentre ci appoggiamo l'uno all'altra con gli occhi che si chiudono, che sogneranno ancora stelle e questo cuore che batte finché non sorgerà il sole. Mentre fiduciosi ci lasciamo addormentare.  
Non è ancora il momento. Verrà presto, ma non ancora.  
Ma questo è l'inizio. L'inizio di qualcosa di meraviglioso.

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide–eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_  
–Elton John


End file.
